Homosexuality
People have strong oppions, fear and even outright hate when it comes to the subjet, but funny enough the Bible has not really so much to say on the subject, only eight supposed scriptures talk about homosexual acts, and these are: the Old Testament *'Genesis 19:4,5' Before they could lie down to sleep, the men of the city—the men of Sod′om from boy to old man, all of them—surrounded the house in one mob. 5 And they kept calling out to Lot and saying to him: “Where are the men who came in to you tonight? Bring them out to us so that we may have sex with them.” (Sodom and Gomorrah) *'Leviticus 18:22' You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination. *'Leviticus 20:13' If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them. *'Judges 19:22' While they were enjoying themselves, men of the city surrounded the house and were pounding on the door, and they kept saying to the old man who owned the house: “Bring out the man who came into your house, so that we may have sex with him.” (the city of Gibeah, of the tride of Benjamin) But these are part of the mosaic law, that Jesvs abolished and had nailed to the cross. Any who still think this law should be followed should also follow, to the letter, the other 600 laws Moses gave to the people of israel. (for example, children disobedied to parents should be stoned to death, one was not to light a fire (or work) on the sabbath, not to wear clothing made of two types of material, travel 3 times a year to Jerusalem and offer up an animal sacrifice, not to enter the house of an unbeliever etc etc) Besides these laws were given to the jews, not to the Christians. To the Christians Jesvs gave a new commentment: "Love God, with your whole mind, body and sould, and love your neightbour as yourself." One more scripture of the old testament needs quoting even though when it comes to homosexuality, it is never mentioned: 2 Samuel 1:26 "I am distressed over you, my brother Jonathan; You were very dear to me. More wonderful was your love to me than the love of women" : The love relationship between David and Jonathan. Some like to say that this was nothing sexual, only platonic. But then why is the love of women mentioned? If this love of women is automaticly considered non platonic whithout mentioning it, why is it the opposite when it comes to the love relation between David and Jonathan? It is obvious it was more then platonic. But since David was the annointed king, who would dare to go after him? Besides as long as David had offspring securing the throne, who cared? Alexander the Great was in the same situation, all the nation cared about was an heir to the throne. the New Testament That leaves us with only four in the new testament that we should consider relevant. *'1 Corinthians 6:9-11' Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral (*), nor idolaters, nor men who practice homosexuality, nor thieves, nor the greedy, nor drunkards, nor revilers or liers, nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God. And such were some of you. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God. *'Romans 1:26-28' For this reason God gave them up to dishonorable passions. For their women exchanged natural relations for those that are contrary to nature; and the men likewise gave up natural relations with women and were consumed with passion for one another, men committing shameless acts with men and receiving in themselves the due penalty for their error. And since they did not see fit to acknowledge God, God gave them up to a debased mind to do what ought not to be done. *'1 Timothy 1:10-11' The sexually immoral (*), men who practice homosexuality, enslavers, liars, perjurers, and whatever else is contrary to sound doctrine, in accordance with the gospel of the glory of the blessed God with which I have been entrusted. However, these three are written by Paul. And we should know about Paul, the former was known as Saul the pharasee. Pharasees were an abitious religious sect at the time of Jesvs, who not only pursecuted the early christians, but hated changes and wished for a return to a kingdom under a new king solomon. In this admosphere Saul/Paul grew up. His youth might have played a great role in this matter when he wrote these three text, not wanting to let go of his old belief system. Trying to reincorporate jewish traditions and laws back into the new law of Christ. Jesvs said: You must love the Lord your God with your whole heart and with your whole soul and with your whole strength and with your whole mind’ and ‘your neighbor as yourself.’” The only law Jesvs insisted on. Pauls faling back on the old jewish laws we see, in his writings about the "spiritual" tempel, the "spiritual" High priest, the "spiritual" jew and the Jerusalem from "above" etc etc.) Trying to make himself more important by calling himself an apostle,(see The 12 apostles) he was trying to make sure his views on the old jewish system would stay within the new law of Christ. The last one: *'Jude 1:7' Just as Sodom and Gomorrah and the surrounding cities, which likewise indulged in sexual immorality and pursued unnatural desire, serve as an example by undergoing a punishment of eternal fire. Jude was not really well informed or so it seems, for had he read Ezekiel 16:49 (**) he would not have made his statement. (*) sexual immorality includes: watching / reading porn, masturbation, premarital sex, adultery, incest, prostitution, pedophilia, zoophilia (sex with animals), necrophilia (sex with a corps), sex slaves, poligamy, sex rituals / temple prostitution, marrying or having sex with a family member up to the third degree, non procreative sex (oral / rectal hetero sex). '''so as we can see more is included in this list of sexual immorality, then people care to think off, which hypocriticly, does not stop them, from doing them. So why focus only on one sexual activity as sinful? (**) Ezekiel 16:49''' Look! This was the error of Sodom your sister: She and her daughters were proud and had an abundance of food and carefree tranquillity; yet they did not support the afflicted and the poor. We understand that procreation was an important matter in the acient world (Luke 1:7, 24) and that therefore any who did not procreated, like a gay person, was a shame to his family or his nation. However, today we life in a world that is close to being populated by 7 billion people. Almost overpopulating the earth, surely procreation is not that important anymore as it was then. Maybe God is activating in His divine wisdom a slowing down process? After all Romans 9:20-21 says: But who are you, O man, to be answering back to God? Does the thing molded say to its molder: “Why did you make me this way? (straight or gay)” 21 What? Does not the potter have authority over the clay to make from the same lump one vessel for an honorable use (straight), another for a different (g''ay'') use?